Pink
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Because October is breast cancer awareness month and the Straw Hats show their support
1. Chapter 1

"Captain says we're wearing pink today." Sanji said as he passed by Nami and Robin on his way to the kitchen. He was wearing a pink button-up under his jacket.

The ladies looked at each other and headed back to their room to change. Nami threw a pink shirt over her bikini top, and Robin replaced hers with a pink blouse along with a matching ribbon to pull up her hair. When they made it out to the deck, they saw everyone else was also wearing pink somewhere. Brook switched back to one of his more classical suits with a pink ascot, and Usopp had on a pink hat. Franky had gone all out, dying his hair pink and finding a speedo that was a bright neon shade of the color.

"So why are we wearing pink?" Nami asked sitting next Usopp on the lawn.

"For breast cancer." Chopper said. Chopper already wore a lot of pink so he didn't look that different.

"Um, what is that exactly?"

"Cancer is caused by abnormal cell growth. Normally cells die and our replaced by new ones. Cancer cells, instead of dying, just keep growing, and can even spread throughout your body." Chopper explained. "There are actually several types of cancer."

Nami nodded. "Ok, still doesn't explain why we're wearing pink."

Suddenly Luffy was flung back from where he had been trying to force Zoro into a too bright pink shirt. He landed a few feet away, shirt still in hand. He huffed and looked up at the sky.

"Do you want me to put it on him, Captain?" Robin offered.

"Nah," Luffy sat up. His red shirt had been replaced by with a pink one. He sighed and let his hat slide off to hang around his neck.

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami called. "What's up with today?"

Luffy looked up with a smile. "It's actually the whole month." He stood up. "Back in Foosha, the whole village celebrated this month by wearing pink. Everyone wore it, at least once a week."

"That's where you grew up, right?" Robin asked.

Luffy nodded. "Thirty years ago, a lot of women died because of cancer. Then this really awesome doctor stopped by and started helping. There wasn't a cure for cancer, but he helped ease a lot of the pain and taught our local doctors how to watch for signs and how to help prevent it."

"Oh, that's amazing! Do you remember his name Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Nope!" The little reindeer sighed. "But the point is that today we're all wearing pink." He marched back over to Zoro.

"Hey! Nice to see everyone's in the spirit of things!" Shachi said as he hopped over the railing. Penguin followed up after him. A flash of pink peeked from under their sleeves.

"You guys too?" Usopp asked. He took Penguin's hand to look at the bracelet. "Boobies make me smile…" He read. Nami faced palmed and Franky laughed.

Shachi plopped down next the sniper. "The captains apparently got together about this. And well, you know, he just can't tell Straw Hat no." The group nodded with a few laughs. "I don't mind it at all. My brother had cancer. That's how I met the Captain actually. He healed him in exchange for my service on the sub."

Chopper's eyes immediately sparkled. "Because of his Devil Fruit, he can just remove the cancer cells from the body… That's Amazing!"

"Or something…" Penguin shook his head. "I would love for the Marines and a news reporter to attack us now. 'Straw-Heart Alliance showing off their support for cancer awareness by wearing pink as the plunder the New World!'" He said in a fake authoritative voice. "We'd be on every newspaper." The whole group chuckled over the thought.

"So, where is Traffy?" Robin asked.

"Probably looking for something pink. I think ninety percent of his clothes are black and yellow." Penguin sighed.

There was a sudden thump and Bepo pulled himself up on to the Sunny. Shachi had powered his ears pink. Robin lightly blushed and internally squealed at the sight. "Where's Luffy? Captain wants to see him."

Nami called Luffy over. "Traffy wants to see you." He sighed and handed her the shirt Zoro was still refusing to wear. Patting Bepo on the shoulder, he hopped down to the sub floating beside the ship. Nami and Robin excused themselves to go corner Zoro. "It's the shirt or you hair…"

Down in the sub Luffy made his way to Law's bedroom. "Traffy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The doctor was sitting on his bed looking down at something in his hands.

"What's that?"

"The only thing I own that has pink on it." He waved it. It looked like a hat. Luffy sat beside him and took it. "Maybe it's because of Doflamingo, but I've never been fond of the color." He took the hat back. "I bought this on a whim several years ago. Because it reminded me of something Cora-san wore. But I've never worn it myself." Luffy looked at the red cap with two pink flat tassels to hang down pass the ears.

"Everyone else is wearing pink… well, Zoro wasn't, but I bet he will be when we get up there." Luffy hummed. "I'll wear it and you can wear my shirt."

Law laughed. "I don't think it'll fit." He took a deep breath and pulled the cap on. He held it there, as though it might just hop off his head if he didn't hold it down. Luffy's laughter finally made him look up and loosen his hold.

"It looks good on you." Luffy grinned.

"I'm only wearing this for you." Law said as his hands dropped.

"You only have to wear it today. And maybe next October, if you still don't have anything pink." He took Law's hand. They stood and headed out of the sub.

"What about a pin? Something we could attach to the clothes we already wear."

"Hey, yeah, even Zoro would be ok with that." Luffy stretched his arm up the railing and pulled Law up with him.

Both captains paused in wonderment and slight horror. Zoro was wearing pink; in fact, he was covered in it. Bepo's fur and Brook's bones were also smothered in pink. And the Sunny's lawn… and everyone else.

"What happened?"

Some pointed to Zoro, some to Franky. Before anyone could say anything though, cannon fire rang through the air. The crews turned to see three Marine Battleships heading their way.

"Hey, maybe we'll get that front page after all…"


	2. Chapter 2

_I tried to make it funny, probably failed though... anyway, a slight continuation as requested_

"Three Sword Style…"

"SAVE THE TATAS!"

…

Nami shook her head. "Wait why did we just catapult Shachi over there?" She knew why they sent Zoro; the man had the aura around him screaming 'back the fuck off, I need to break something and it might end up being you'.

"When Shachi suffers an allergic reaction, he starts to get a little crazy." Penguin was looking down at his now pink jumpsuit.

"Sorry, Bro…" Franky's shoulders slumped.

"Well, it's not like you knew." Law said. He looked down at the trembling Straw Hat beside him. "Luffy?"

The teen looked at them with a grin. "I have a great idea!"

Over on the Marine ships, the sailors were scrambling trying to defend against the wrath of the swordsman and crazed engineer. Several were muttering curses at their captain for attacking both Straw Hat and Heart pirates.

"Luffy, grab Shachi and throw him back to Penguin!"

"Got it!"

Both Captains landed on the deck of the ship spearing the attack. The Marines scrambled away, some fainted without Luffy using haki. The teen grabbed the Heart Pirate in mid-rampage and tossed him back toward the Sunny. He then headed over to the next ship while Law moved the opposite side. Just as the few Marines who were still conscious were about to breathe a sigh of relief, Franky's bulky form landed.

"OW! This here is the BF Pinkifier Mach 1! She's SUPER going to help you Marines show your support!" He struck a pose while at the same time blinding them with his nipple lights.

"Support for what?!"

"You'll see…"

And after much chaos, the pirates had every Marine tied up, and splattered in pink. "Boobies make us smile :)" was painted across each sail along with the Heart and Straw Hat Jolly Rogers on the deck and sides of the ship. Nami was currently turning the ships around to push them back toward the port they had come from.

"We took all the valuables and extra sails they had. It'll only take them a few hours to get back." Robin informed Luffy.

"Shishishi, awesome!" He waved at the Marines sailing away. "How's Shachi?"

"Fine. Still trying to tear his arm off though." Law sighed and looked over at his crew mate trying to scratch at the rash on his arms.

Franky had come back up with a special dye remover he had made. "It's going to take a while but we'll get all out eventually."

Law ended up tranquilizing Shachi, and Zoro got so drunk that he volunteered to help clean.

"Well, I call today a success." Luffy laughed as the sun began to set. He swiped Law's hat off his head and put his straw hat on him. "We should do this again."

Law adjusted the foreign hat on his head. "Sure, next year…"

* * *

Coby watched some of the Marine recruits train, fond memories coming back to him. Helmeppo came up and dropped a newspaper in his lap. "Look what Luffy did." Coby blinked and then began to flip through it. He couldn't help but smile.

"I've heard of this tradition. But I think they went a little over board."

"That's just how he does things, I guess." Helmeppo laughed and smiled along with his friend.

Princess Vivi was seen with splashes of pink in her attire for the rest of the month, Drum Island had more pink snow than usual, and throughout many other places in the world pink showed up more often for the rest of the month.

Garp sat down next to Sengoku in a pink shirt that he wore once a week for the month of October. He was handed a rice cracker while the former Fleet Admiral stared at paper. "That Grandson of yours…" Garp just laughed. "Pirates promoting awareness for cancer, what is this world coming to?"

"It's a new era, Sengoku, all we can do is watch. I have faith in him though, whatever he decides to do."


End file.
